Moana and Lahwhinie tear Lilo's dress
At the living room, Gnorga, Gantu, Moana, and Lahwhinie walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Gnorga was now wearing a royal black ball gown with purple shoes, black silk gloves, a purple beaded necklace, and baby pink bloomers, along with a black shawl with a hood. Gantu was now wearing a black tuxedo, a red bow tie, a black cape, and a high silk hat and carrying a black cane. Moana was now wearing a royal salmon-pink ball gown with matching shoes, beige silk gloves, white bloomers, a turquoise beaded necklace, and a salmon-pink feather with beads in her hair. Lahwhinie was now wearing a royal blue ball gown with matching shoes, yellow silk gloves, white bloomers, a red beaded necklace, and a blue feather with beads in her hair. As Gantu opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Lilo, who was now wearing her magenta party dress with the matching shoes, beaded necklace, bloomers, and silk gloves. She was also carrying a magenta purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Gnorga, Gantu, Moana, and Lahwhinie were stunned to see Lilo in her magenta party outfit. But Chip, Dale, the other chipmunks, and the other rescue rangers watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Lilo Pelekai?!" Lahwhinie gasped in shock. "Mom, dad, she can't!" Moana added, and she and Lahwhinie panicked. "Girls! Please!" Gantu demanded, and Gnorga said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Lilo?" Lilo smiled, and Gnorga and Gantu slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Gnorga continued. Lilo gulped in fear as Gantu grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Chip added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Gantu said. Lilo just smiled. "Don't you think so, Lahwhinie?" Gnorga asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Lahwhinie said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her magenta beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She is not!" Dale shouted, marching towards the Hawaiian teenage girl mouse, about to fight, only to get his shirt pulled by Chip. "They're my beads!" Lahwhinie shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Lilo. "Oh, no!" Lilo exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Moana yelled, ripping her magenta sash off Lilo's dress. Soon, Lahwhinie joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Lilo sobbed. As Moana and Lahwhinie continued tearing Lilo's dress, the Hawaiian human girl panicked, crying as Moana and Lahwhinie called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Gantu demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Gnorga gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way (except Moana, who feels sorry for Lilo). "Sorry about that, Lilo." Moana said as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly walked outside, catching up with Lahwhinie, who was in the carriage. "Hurry along now, both of you." Gnorga said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She and Gantu turned to Lilo, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Goodnight." As Gnorga and Gantu closed the door, Lilo gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Chip, Dale, the other chipmunks, and the other rescue rangers watching her. Lilo ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Chip, Dale, the other chipmunks, and the other rescue rangers felt sad that Wendy had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. Category:Cinderella Category:Cinderella Fanmake Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Cinderella spoofs Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Someone's Dress